


December

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, First Kiss, First Meetings, House Party, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Three times Sirius and Remus kiss: First it's at a Christmas party, then it's mistletoe and then...?





	December

Christmas lights sparkled in the background, and Sirius generously poured some vodka into a glass. He raised an eyebrow at James as he tasted the drink, swallowing the harsh liquid and grimacing slightly. The brand of vodka the Potters had was expensive and therefore stronger, something Sirius wasn’t used to with his cheap Kristov nail-polish remover. 

“Really mate?” He said to James. “A Christmas party? You know it’s only the bloody first of December.”

James laughed, pouring some more iced tea into Sirius’ drink for him. “I wish I could say blame Lils, but you know me.”

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. “You’ve got to have the first and best Christmas party. I kno - stop!” He stuck his head out to indicate James should stop pouring the peach flavoured liquid into his drink. “Anymore and that will be all iced tea and no vodka.”

Laughing again, James pushed his glasses up his nose. His hair was sticking out on all angles, partially covering his eyes so Sirius couldn’t see in the direction he was looking. However he was willing to bet it was towards the gorgeous red head who had just entered the room.

“Evans.” Sirius greeted her politely, while James (already tipsy) pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. 

Lily smiled in greeting and chuckled at James, pushing his face away gently.

“Who’s your friend?” Sirius eyed the man accompanying Lily. He seemed out of place in his neutral coloured cardigan, beanie and shy eyes. He did have a nose ring, but that was about the only aspect of the man that seemed like he would fit in at one of James’ parties. Damn was he good looking though. 

“This is Remus. He’s studying Law like me - I met him in a tutorial.”

“Hey Remus, I’m Sirius.” He wanted to wink but he hadn’t drunk enough vodka yet to flirt with someone so attractive. Plus the poor guy looked uncomfortable already.

-

It was much later that night when Sirius had drunk enough vodka, that Remus came up beside him. Sirius laughed at something Dorcas said, while trying not to stare too much at him. 

“Hey handsome,” Sirius said shamelessly. “How’re you finding the party?”

“It’s… enlightening?” Remus said, eyes crinkling in the corners and drawing attention to the warm amber of his irises rather than the taut scars crossing his face in jagged lines. 

Sirius cracked a grin. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Please. Whatever you’re having” Remus responded, seeming relieved to no longer be on his own. Lily seemed to have disappeared somewhere with James. Sirius didn’t want to think about it. 

“Vodka and iced tea it is!” Sirius beamed, his smile infectious and adding to the charm of the long black curls, sharp cheekbones and mysterious grey eyes.

“Thanks.” Remus responded a moment later when the drink was pressed into his hand. The condensation cold against his sweaty palms. “So, Lily is studying Law and James is doing a teaching degree. Are you at university?”

Sirius nodded. “Yup! I’m doing engineering.”

“Oh, wow.” Remus’ eyes widened slightly. “That’s cool.”

Their conversation was cut short by a dishevelled James standing on top of a chair, adding to his already tall demeanour. “Attention! A game of spin the bottle will begin shortly in Sirius’ room. Don’t join unless you want to kiss people.”

“Guess I better join.” Sirius said, somewhat disappointed to potentially leave this beautiful man alone once more. “To ensure my room doesn’t get trashed, if nothing else.”

“I’ll join.” Remus smiled shyly.

Sirius grinned back, downed his drink and led the way.

\- 

His room was dark, with clothes strewn about the floor and posters of various bands covering the walls. People were already settling down in a circle amongst the dirty washing and Sirius gave a shrug, joining them and not worrying about tidying.

An empty beer bottle was placed in the centre of the group and James, hand clasped with Lily’s, spun it. Everyone’s eyes followed the brown blur as it turned until eventually stopping between Remus and Sirius. 

Swallowing hard, Remus fiddled with his cardigan sleeves. Sirius sensed the other man’s discomfort and immediately came to the rescue.

“Not like we’ve done it before, aye Jamie.” He winked, leaning across the small circle and kissing his best mate on the lips.

“Right!” Sirius clapped his hands in success and proceeded to spin the bottle again. It didn’t take long for the bottle to rest, its uncapped end pointing towards Marlene McKinnon.

“This will be a throwback huh Marls.” Sirius said, as the two of them had dated in high school before discovering their sexualities were both very much on the end of the spectrum away from the other. He leaned forward and whispered into Marlene’s ear behind her thick brown hair, making it look seductive. “Let’s make Dorcas see what she’s missing.”

Marlene smirked, hands finding their way into Sirius’ hair and pulling his face towards hers. Their lips met and immediately they began snogging in the only way suitable for making a person jealous. Sirius didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he kinda wanted Remus to feel jealous too.

Eventually they pulled away and the game continued. Remus looked slightly unhappy but the vodka did seem to have done some magic. The man seemed looser; less afraid to show his scars and no longer hiding in the oversized cardigan. Feeling eyes on him, Remus turned his head slightly to the right where Sirius was unashamedly staring. Sirius flashed him a smile and fixed his hair so it didn’t look so ‘post-sex.’

Sirius’ attention was only brought back to the bottle when it landed on the very man himself. This time there was no in-between, no potential to save Remus from the kiss. Although to be fair, Peter did look as uncomfortable with the prospect as Remus did. 

The two men briefly pecked, Peter not bothering to hide blatantly wiping his lips on the sleeve of his shirt. It made Sirius angry, despite the fact that Pete was his friend and Remus was basically a stranger. A seemingly shy stranger who had now spun the bottle in an almost 360. It was pointing towards Sirius.

Gulping, Sirius turned to the beautiful man. Those brown eyes somehow seemed even more soulful when he was looking into them pre-kiss; alternatively, Sirius was just a very sappy drunk. The two simultaneously moved closer to each other and then their lips met. Sirius leaned into Remus’ touch and all too soon it was over.

The game ended before Sirius had the chance to kiss Remus again, only Frank Longbottom who was a disappointing alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should write a happy wolfstar for this Christmas, considering last years one was sad. Hope you enjoyed! This will be a three part series and hopefully finished before the 25th! Merry Christmas :D


End file.
